Chaotic: Eternal hope (Remake)
by Starart132
Summary: 3000 years in the future of Chaotic, a being of darkness dig out of his limbs to continue his purpose, destroying Perim. The guardian of Perim, Ica woke up from his slumbers and searched for the Cothica. He'll team up with creatures and chaotic players to find the Cothica and save Perim from the dark being. Friendship/Romance/Humor and Drama. Redoing the story and modifying it.
1. Prologue Act: Prelude

AC: Here's the Act zero of the story Eternal hope. I'm redoing it and correcting a few mistakes.

**Chaotic: Eternal hope**

**Prologue Act: Secret of Kaizeph**

**Prelude: Long ago**

**Theme: Lunar eternal blue: Silver and blue**

Long ago, so long that no one could really remember. Kaizeph: The city of element appeared in the sky of Perim. The city was famous for his legends and secret that the five tribes explored and searched. They searched everywhere in the city to find his secrets, fight against each other's to obtain his powers.

Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton helped their tribe to explore the city. They wanted to find out what secret it possessed and with the elementals. They explored the four elements gate and part of the city, explored the central part and found nothing they were really searching for. It ended up as a waste of time and resources for the five tribes.

The tribes wanted to find one thing, the Cothica. They all believed it could be found there, because it wasn't anywhere else. They searched and searched, sadly or thankfully, no tribe found the Cothica in the city.

After 5 solans of exploration, the tribes gave up and they now believed that the Cothica was just a legend and not something real. Most of them gave up; even Mudeenu lost his faith in the legendary Cothica. He quotes: «It was all, but a legend in the end. It is something that we can't see. It only exists in our mind».

The five tribes then resumed their conflict and tried to conquer Perim since they had nothing left, but Perim. Around the same time as the tribe gave up searching the Cothica, the game of Chaotic lost his popularity. The death of Tangath caused a blow at it, but it was also the non-satisfaction of a game that grew old and lost his popularity like anything else. Chaotic eventually ended and no humans explored Perim for a long time.

80 years passed in the human world, and 3 000 solans passed in Perim, the Chaotic game became popular once again. It was considered a reboot and humans played the game again. New creatures were present at cards, descendants of the creatures

Eventually, people returned to Chaotic and Perim had humans coming once again. Humans explored once again Perim and some of them bonded with the creatures just like before. It was a little easier than the first time, but it was still hard to befriend one of them, especially the Underworld, Danian and M'arrillian tribes.

No one was aware, but danger of the past, the extremely far past, was waiting to come back. It was lurking into the limbs and awaited the right time to come out of there. One human will soon manage to discover a great secret that everyone missed in the city of elements. The gate leading to the guardian of Perim.

**(Theme end)**

* * *

Something hid in the shadow of a white and blue crystal; floating in the middle of it. Nothing could be seen inside. Nothing could be seen, no eyes or part of his body.

A flash occurred and a vision appeared in the mind of the thing in the crystal.

He saw the planet of Perim with his giant continent where the tribes lived. The continent was divided in territory for each tribe, the green and blue part of the Overworld, the orange desert of the Mipedian tribe. The red of the Underworld, the brown of the Danian and the blue of the M'arrillian tribes couldn't be seen under the earth. The vision transformed again and he saw two hands of darkness appeared on each side of the planet. The dark hands had long and sharp claw like blade. It moved closer to the surface of Perim and started digging in the planet. The land cracked by the claw and liquid of different color came out: Red, Orange, transparent and green. It was the blood of the five tribes spreading out in agony. It continued that way until the claw came out. It then moved the planet between his pawns and started crushing Perim. The planet bleed more and it continued until the planet was squished by the hands of Darkness and nothing remained.

"Ahhh..." A voice of the thing said inside the Crystal.

He raised his hand and he pushed them at the crystal trapping him. He slowly passed the crystal wall and to the other side. He came out slowly. He looked below and he saw the he was in mid-air. He then suddenly fell deeper below, into the darkness.

**Lunar Eternal blue theme: Eternal Blue**

The being walked in a room with blue wall sculpted with image, giving the story of Perim. He walked in the middle of the room, surrounded with six statues, one heroes of each tribe long in the pass. He walked silently. To his left, the wall was sculpted with creatures bowing in front of something floating in the air. The floating being was surrounded with light and a shape of a being was in the middle of it. It was impossible to see what it looked like. The creatures bowing were periliam of the six tribes, more primitive and wearing clothe that could be compare to the Antiquity of the human world. They mixed together as they bowed to the light.

To the right of the being, the blue had another sculpted image. The leaders of the tribes were at a big table and they all seemed to be angry and shouted at each other's. At the middle of the table, a special crystal necklace was present and they all seemed to want it. It seemed like a conflict was about to occur. It was the first wall that something was painted; a dark thing was starting to cover the sculpture as claw aiming the heart of the creatures.

The being continued walking and he turned left in the corridor. One the two side of him, two more sculptures were present. At the left one, the creatures of the tribe were fighting for a violent war. The tribe were fighting and some of them had spears in their body. A blood pool was on the ground of each fallen creatures. At the end, there is a dark thing, but it was bigger and taking more part of the sculpture and even covered some creatures that still standing up.

On the one to the right, the creatures remaining alive at all covered with darkness. The ground part of the sculpture had the creatures covered with. The all had their hands in the air and seemed to beg a being in the air to help them. In the air, the only part not covered with darkness, the floated being watched to the ground and seemed disappointed and also forgetful.

The being walked at the end of the corridor and near the door leading to the exit, a last sculpture was in the air divided in two parts. Over him, the sculpture contained the sculpted of the floating being in the shining light and the tribes. One of them seemed too disappeared. The darkness moved away from the sculpture and seemed afraid of the light. In the other part, the darkness was gone and the tribe that seemed to disappear was gone and was offered as a sacrifice to defeat the dark thing.

The being continued walking at the direction of the door and his footstep was silent. Light suddenly appeared and covered his body. The light suddenly went gone and on his back, his clothes are on. He wears it on his body and a long cape on his back. The cape was long on his back with the symbol of the five tribes on it.

**(Theme end)**

He walked until he reached the exit of the place he was in. He was now outside and he looked down. He saw the entire planet of Perim, his big continent and also a part of other big terra, much smaller than the main continent surrounded by an immense ocean of water. He looked at it.

"The time has come. The darkness is digging out of his limb. I have to find the Cothica," he said with a masculine voice.

* * *

AC: This is the end of Prelude.


	2. Prologue Act: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Running thought the city**

In the gate of water, two being passed through there and entered in the city. They walked around and looked at the floating city. All around them, there is water and trees, immense trees with green leaf. It was a beautiful part of the city that felt nature in his domain. The earth part the water zone was limited to the track they followed and also the part where the trees were. They walked for a while and they looked around.

"Why did I even accept to take you here?" One of them wondered. "There is nothing interesting here."

"I asked help for a scan here and you said: «Euh...*Kof* Y-y-y-yeah!» Tigerslash," the other one replied.

"Illumina...Don't need to remind me of my embarrassment," the other one whined.

Illumina was a human girl of 16 years old searching for a scan. She was 5 feet and 6 inch tall with long black hair attached with a pink ribbon, big breast. (Big enough for Tigerslash to be distracted), blue eyes with a few red lines on the blue that gives her beauty (Commented by Tigerslash.) She has Caucasian skin. She wears a black jean with a blue T-shirt.

One thing important about her was that she was the granddaughter of Thomas Majors also known as MajorTom in Chaotic.

"Tigerslash. It was cute when you were hesitating," Illumina gently said.

"Cute...Well...Yeah," Tigerslash said while blushing. Illumina didn't see it as she focused around.

Tigerslash was a black panther-like warrior with a few scars where his fur was no more. His body was strong and covered with long brown fur on all of it. He was 6 feet and 7 inch. He wore an armor plate on his left shoulder of silver color. He had a gray tiger tail on his back. He wore a green pant because Illumina liked it better than loincloth.

"Why did you want to come here at all?" Tigerslash asked. He didn't know why.

"My friend...I wanted to explore the city. Grandpa told me about it and he said that he never found anything...But he also told me that him and his friends felt that there is something they were missing. So, I'm here to finish what he started," Illumina said with a smile.

"So you go on his hunch," Tigerslash said looking in the air.

"Yeah. I'm sure there is something here. I think we should go to the middle of the city. This is where there are most of the mysteries," Illumina replied with a smile.

"Fine. Then follow me...If I die of boredom. Please tell anyone I die against the Underworld army who overpowered me," Tigerslash asked with a small smile.

Illumina laughed at his words and she followed Tigerslash. They walked at the direction of the center part of the city. They walked for a while.

"Say Tigerslash. I wonder it but...Do you believe that the Cothica is existing?" Illumina asked.

"Cothica...*Peuf* It is only but an illusion for anyone. I'll be stupid to believe such thing exists. This city was the last place where it could be found; Kaizeph City of the Elements with nothing interesting except of his design and the elementals," Tigerslash commented with a grunt in the end.

"Yeah...You remember how we first met?" Illumina asked.

"Yeah...I remember I never thank you for this." Tigerslash answered looking at her.

"You don't need too," Illumina replied.

"I have to...You save my life when I was attack by a M'arrillian at the border of the Underworld. You threw a stone on his head and Knock him out somehow. You also healed my injuries with bandage you brought from Chaotic. I could have bled to death if it wasn't from you." He then whispered: "And the light shined around you."

"I just did what I though was right my friend...So...I guess we are here," She said without hearing the whispering part.

They were at the middle of the city. They could see the fire, water, air and earth element easily around them. The fire coming out of the ground in front of them, to their left, the earth of brown color and to their right, the wind blew strongly without any warning. They looked at it.

"Hum...This is where we have to begin our search," Illumina said.

"What are we searching for? Our ancestors searched everywhere and they found nothing," Tigerslash said. His ears then moved to the side uncertain: "You think you can find something?"

"I'm sure there is something. Even an old city searched completely cannot be fully explored. I'm sure there is something hidden. The city is floating and no one saw under the ground of the city. I'm sure there is something to discover. You know...I want to be an explorer in my world one day and I'll start here," she said with a smile.

"Okay...You can search and I'll take a nap...Exploring isn't my thing," Tigerslash commented yawning.

"Alright." Illumina said with a smile. "Thanks for guiding me here...I know you are not interested here at all."

"Anything for a friend I...A friend." Tigerslash giggled shyly.

Illumina started to look at the middle part of the city. There was a stone structure at the middle of the city and nothing important was found inside 3 000 solans ago. It looked like an ancient temple. Illumina knew it and she wondered if something was hidden outside that ancient temple. She knew there was something no one had searched during the explorations, the walls. She walked closer to the walls and she started pushing around. She moved to the left and pushed the wall. Tigerslash didn't take a nap as he was stating, he watched Illumina and ate her with his eyes. He found her beautiful and every time she touched him, he always felt boiling inside and his heart beat with strength. He was in love with Illumina, but he was too shy to tell her. It wasn't because he was in love with her that he was shy, he was shy with every female of any tribes.

He looked at her searching around until she pressed something against a wall.

"I found something," she said.

"Really?!" Tigerslash shouted surprise. He stood up and he ran by her side.

They looked at it and they felt the ground shaking.

"What the-" Illumina was cut by an earthquake under them.

"We have to get away from here and-" the ground stopped shaking and the two looked under them. "It's too late."

They screamed in fear and they felt in a hole that appeared under them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" They continued screaming.

They felt on the ground, but Tigerslash caught the human in his arms and they felt on the ground.

***BANG***

"Ouch." Tigerslash grunted as he crashed right on his butt. Illumina was in his arms and he putted her on the ground.

"Thank you," Illumina said helping him standing up.

_She touched my hand...Eh..._Tigerslash thought blushing.

"Where are we?" Illumina asked looking around and missing him blushing again.

They looked around and they saw they were in a labyrinth thing. It was a place that was never explored before by any tribe.

"We found it," Illumina said.

"And the Overworlder has the upper hand when we will bring what we found here." Tigerslash said with a smile.

"That will be good for your tribe," Illumina said.

"True...I think we should go and find more *A sound was made when he said more* troop...What was that?" Tigerslash asked.

They looked around and they heard a sound moving at their direction. It sounded like a river, but a loud one and it resonated.

"Curses! A trap has been activated! RUN!" Tigerslash ordered.

Illumina looked at him and she followed him where they ran.

**Lunar Eternal blue ost: Running Hero #1**

Illumina and Tigerslash ran away from a massive water wave coming at them at fast speed. Tigerslash decided to pick Illumina so he could run faster and escape the water coming to drown them. Tigerslash suddenly stopped when he saw the path dividing in two.

"LEFT!" Illumina screamed.

Tigerslash ran to the left and he saw the ground opening. He jumped over the hole and he continued. Behind them, the water felt in the hole and they thought they were safe.

"That was *rrrrrrRRRRR* ea...sy?" Tigerslash said unsure.

They turned around and they saw a giant rock rolling at them. Tigerslash ran again and hoped he could escape the giant stole rolling at them. He ran and ran for a while until three paths were open for them. Tigerslash continued forward, but he quickly saw it was a dead end and he turned around.

"LEFT!" Illumina screamed again.

Tigerslash turned left and he continued running while the stone smashed at the dead end.

"It's *Sound of fire is heard* over...Not over! Really!" Tigerslash shouted.

He then ran away from the fire. He ran to the other side and he passed the three paths and continued forward at max speed.

"A trap of fire! Next it will be the wind trap if it continued that way!" Illumina shouted.

"I hope not! I can't run forever!" Tigerslash shouted.

He ran for a while and the fire was moving closer. The fire burned the tail of Tigerslash and he accelerated over his maximal speed while shouting in pain about his tail on fire.

"AHHH! BURN! BURN!" Tigerslash screamed.

He continued running until he saw a path to the right and he moved that way. He stopped moving and the fire passed through the corridor.

"There is something big with those many traps," Illumina said.

"Yeah...*Breath heavily.*" Tigerslash heard the sound of the wind, a blast of wind. "*Perim swear!* WIND TRAP!"

Tigerslash then ran again when a tornado was after them and ready to break their bones. He ran and ran.

"At least the wind cut the fire out of my tail," Tigerslash said sticking his tongue out.

He continued running and he looked around, hoping that there was an escape route. He saw a part to the right and he took it without hesitation. The tornado passed near him and continued his path.

"I think...It's over." Tigerslash said.

They heard a sound.

"Fire trap!" Illumina shouted.

"Oh no! Not again!" Tigerslash shouted running again.

After a while,

"Water trap!"

"AAHH!" Tigerslash screamed running even more.

Once again...

"Earth trap!" Illumina shouted.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

He ran again until he reached another trap.

"Fire trap again!"

"Will that stop soon?!" Tigerslash complained loudly.

"Wind trap!" Shouted Illumina.

"ARGH!" Tigerslash screamed who started to get furious about the running situation.

"Water and wind trap!"

"ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Tigerslash screamed furiously.

He turned to the right and they saw stairs moving to the surface.

"We found an escape route. Hurry!" Illumina shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tigerslash replied glad it was soon over.

He climbed the stairs fast and he reached the top without much time. He then looked around and he saw nothing dangerous. He let himself fall on the ground exhausted and regain his strength.

They weren't at the surface yet, but less deep in the underground of the city.

"I...Hate this...place," Tigerslash said while breathing heavily.

"You did so well," Illumina replied.

She moved closer to him and patted his head.

"You save me...I don't think I would have done half of what you did," Illumina said with a smile.

Tigerslash cheek turned red under his fur and he said nothing. _Guess I won some love points. Yes! _He said in his mind.

"You should rest. I'll go and see what's ahead...before that thought." She took her scanner and scanned the place. "I don't want to start anew. So I'll use it to return here if there is a trap and warn you," Illumina said.

"Okay...Be careful," Tigerslash said breathing tired.

"I will," she said.

She walked through a corridor and she saw a giant ball at the end of it. She looked at it and recognised the ball.

"It's...the planet of Perim." she said.

She walked closer to it and she putted her hands on it. She looked on it and she saw the big continent where the tribes lived. She then noticed something and she started to turn it when a sound of an activated mechanism resonated around her.

"Oh...I had to go now," She was about to take her scanner when a light blinded her.

Tigerslash continued relaxing when he saw a powerful flash of light at the place where Illumina is. He saw her shadow at the wall before it suddenly disappeared from the wall. Tigerslash eyes went smaller and he gasped surprise.

"No!" He shouted. He knew she didn't port. The scanner wasn't in her hand when he saw her shadow.

He stood up and he ran at the direction of the corridor and he saw...Nothing. Only the planet of Perim and nothing else.

"No...Nonono...NO! ILLUMINA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tigerslash screamed.

She wasn't there. Tigerslash started to search for a secret door through the wall. He hoped she wasn't dead.

AC: This is the end of chapter 1. I hope you like it and will review it.

Chapter 2: In the mirror.


	3. Prologue Act: Chapter 2

AC: I forgot the two first time, but the rewriting will have correction of mistakes I've made before and made the reading a little more enjoyable.

**Chapter 2: In the mirror**

Illumina opened her eyes. She was a little confused after the sudden teleportation. She grunted quietly with the pain of her eyes.

"What...What happen?" she asked putted her hand over her eyes. "How- Wait...I remember the light. I touched the globe of the planet and the light suddenly happened," Illumina said remembering where she was.

She stood up, moved her hand away from her eyes and looked around. She analysed the place she is and she saw it was a blue room. The room was small without any exit. She looked to the left and then to the right. She saw the room surrounded by a symbol looking like hieroglyph.

She didn't know what it was but she knew it was something important to be carved on the wall. She walked around and tried to find an exit to rejoin Tigerslash. She knew he would be worried sick for her.

She concluded that there was nothing she could do with the wall. She focused elsewhere and she saw a table covered with glass. She walked near the table with glass and looked inside. She saw at the bottom section, a puzzle that needed to be complete. Inside the glass, there was a blue necklace with a crystal on it that seemed like it was shining. She putted the hand on the blue glass and she tried to look at the crystal, but the form was impossible to discern.

"Alright...I think the puzzle can help me get out of here," she guessed with the little knowledge she had.

She looked at the puzzle. It was made of something unknown, but she knew she had to create six forms. She wondered what it will look like and started to analyse it. She moved the puzzle on it for a while. She pushed one to the left and one to the top when she had a place.

"Hum. From what it looks like. I think it is right. I-I knew what it looks like," Illumina spoke to herself.

She continued moving the plates and realised that it was starting to take shape and she continued. After a few minutes, she finally had found it. It gave the form of symbol. It was the symbol of the tribe except the six one that she never saw before; an unknown symbol.

"Wait...Does it mean there is another tribe?" she asked out loud.

She saw the glass opening and revealing the crystal. The crystal was a unique one. It had the form of a crescent moon of golden color while the rest was blue crystal. It was a beautiful one and she couldn't help, but to be amaze by it. She took it and put it around her neck. The crescent suddenly started shining. It suddenly threw a beam of light that made Illumina gasped. She took it and pointed it to a wall. The wall was normal even in the strange golden light. She thought for a second if she should look into the light, but knew it was a stupid idea. She also knew the light wasn't shining without a reason and something must be revealed by the crystal. She moved the light to the left wall and suddenly saw one of the walls disappearing under the light; a fake wall

"...Is it like the eyes of Ra?" she asked herself, but having no answers.

She walked at the direction of the hole in the wall and entered in it. She walked in a long corridor. Her feet made sound that resonated far from her. She walked for a while and heard nothing, revealing how empty and lifeless this place was. She felt like something might come to her, but knew it was only her imagination and the influence of a few horror movies. She continued until she reached a room. It was a circle one with the same sculpts in the wall than the previous one with the necklace. There was a big mirror of 20 feet tall at the middle of the room of blue crystal too. She wondered if the mirror will help her get out of it.

She walked at the middle of the room and saw her own reflection. She smiled at it and felt she was beautiful even with the few bruise she had because of the misadventure with all the traps that almost killed her and Tigerslash. She looked at her clothes and there were mostly intact. She the raised her head and she suddenly saw something surprising her. She saw behind her reflection something dark. She gasped and turned around. Nothing behind her and it started to worry her.

"Does this mirror showed anything invisible?" she asked afraid if there was an invisible monster behind her or maybe the creature of the sixth tribes.

She looked in front of her and saw the reflection of the dark thing moving closer to her. She looked behind her again and nothing appeared. She then looked forward again and she saw the thing moving closer. It was suddenly in front of her reflection. The thing raised his hand and moved it at the direction of the mirror.

**Lunar: the Silver Star - Althena's Shrine theme**

A sound was made. Illumina felt the sound was coming from the thing trying to get out of the giant mirror. She watched the reflection and saw a hand slowly getting out of the mirror. The sound of the hand coming out of the mirror was like a hand coming out of a poll and a little of a hand coming from a human body.

Then, the rest of his body was getting out at slow pace. Illumina backed away and she lost her balance and felt on the ground. She grunted a painfully and lifted her head. She looked at what was coming out of the mirror. It was a giant thing. It was something she never saw in Perim.

The being was 14 feet tall. He had pale blue hairs like fire that disperse when it goes too far with his crystal and shining blue eyes. He wore a pure red long cape with the symbol of the five tribes covering all of his body except his orange armored mask to the bottom of his feet, crystal blue chest armor on all of his body that shined and reflected the light and the leg armor was brown. It was all showing his muscular body. After a few seconds, the cape flew down and covered the entire armor.

The giant armored being looked deeply in Illumina eyes Illumina for a few second with little interest in her.

"Who are you?" the being asked politely.

Illumina gasped when she heard his deep and yet, empty voice. She called her courage and replied: "Hum...My name is Illumina. What's yours?"

"...My name is Ica," he said without emotion. "I came here for an urgent matter. Do you know where the Cothica is? I must find it now before it is too late."

Illumina looked at Ica surprise and she said nothing for a few seconds.

"Did you hear me?" Ica asked. He knee in front of her. Illumina looked in his eyes and saw nothing threatening in those eyes.

"I-I don't know. No one knows where it is," Illumina answered. She wondered if he would be angry.

Then I have to go. I have to find Cothica," he stood up and he walked at the direction of the corridor Illumina came from.

His peaceful behavior gave Illumina courage: "Wait!"

Ica stopped and turned back. He looked at Illumina and saw the necklace on her throat.

"You can wear the necklace of the Cothica?" Ica asked surprise.

He walked at her direction and took the necklace between his fingers. He inspected the necklace, searching if it was the real one or a forgery.

"It is the real necklace. You are wearing the necklace forge by the Cothica." Ica concluded.

He looked in the eyes of Illumina and she did the same at his own eyes. Illumina didn't know what was behind his eyes, but she knew it wasn't fury, frustration, or anything threatening. Ica suddenly grabbed her arms, but his grip was gentle.

"Stand up please," he helped her standing up. "Walk toward the mirror."

She looked at him and walked at the direction of the mirror. Ica was behind her and he looked in the mirror. The image of the mirror started to twist. She looked up and saw the warrior putting his right hand in the mirror. He seemed to search something and after a few seconds, he took something out of the mirror. She looked at it and she saw a while tissue.

"Wear this over the necklace," he ordered her.

She took it in her hand and looked at it. The tissue seemed normal. She looked at him and saw his crystal blue eyes looked at her, waiting for her to do what he asked. It was a little intimidating and she didn't want to piss him off. She put the white tissue around the necklace and looked at it.

"What is it?" Illumina asked looking at Ica. She added nervously "If it...doesn't bother you."

"It is a white tissue that hid the necklace from anyone else except you and me. This necklace is extremely dangerous. There was a war over this object long ago. Let me ask you a question now. What are you? I never see your kind here," Ica asked.

"Oh! I'm a human. I was exploring the city and tried to find his secret. The name is Illumina," she said, raising her hand.

"I knew. You told me earlier," Ica replied as he looked at her hand confused.

"I know...But you didn't call me by my name," Illumina said.

"What are you doing with you hand?" Ica asked and ignoring Illumina remark.

"I want to shake yours. It's something we do when we present ourselves to someone." Illumina replied with a small smile at his ignorance.

Ica turned around and said: "I have to go now. Now that I know you are safe with the necklace invisible to the eyes of the creatures. I can go with ease mind."

"Wait please!" Illumina shouted when he started to walk away. She ran by his side and Ica stopped.

"What is this necklace? Why do you want it to be hidden?" Illumina asked. She waited a few seconds and Ica remained silent. She asked another question: "Why aren't you interested in wearing it?"

"This necklace is not of your concern. The only thing important is that no one got his hands on it. You claim to be a human. You are not a creature of Perim. I can feel it, so the necklace is safe on you. His power cannot be used and abused." Ica replied.

"We haven't shake hands yet you know," Illumina reminded him of that.

"Fine." Ica lightly grunted with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He raised his hand at the direction of Illumina and she grabbed his hand. She then moved it up and down before releasing it.

"I have another question. What is this mirror? How did you come out of the mirror?"

"That is something I don't want to share. I can at least tell you that this is a portal and a mirror. You cannot use it because only I can. Do not ask me what I am...Because it is something you cannot know," Ica replied.

He then walked away to the corridor. He suddenly put his hand on his head and he grunted in pain.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Asked Illumina running by his side.

"I'm...fine...I guess I...Overslept during my hibernation," Ica grunted. He moved his hand away from his head and looked at Illumina. "My mind is painful and I cannot reach everything in my memories."

"Memory lost?" Illumina asked. She knew it was something classic if it was any kind of stories like novels.

"In a way...I think my memories are not reachable for now. There is a lot I can remember...But much more remain in my mind," Ica said.

"Do not worry. It will come back," Illumina said. She looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern," Ica said while nodding at her.

"You know. My friend and I need a help to get out of here. We've been caught in many traps and I think I disappeared and end up here." Illumina said nervously. "I know I asked a lot. My friend is worried about me right now...I'm sure of it."

Ica looked at her. He moved his head and a nod and he made a small chuckled.

"I don't mind you asking me this. I also need to get out of here. I have to search for the Cothica. I don't have much time. **He** is coming back," Ica said seriously as his blue eyes became a blue line for a few seconds.

"He?"

"That is not of your concern. Come with me. I'll escort the two of you out of here." Ica said.

He walked forward and Illumina joined him by his side. They walked to the previous room where the glass was. Ica looked at it and he nodded.

"You've succeed into the puzzle. Not a lot could understand the specific method to move the pieces." Ica commented.

"There was a specific way to move it?" Illumina asked curiously. Ica twitched his head. "I thought it was easy to move it."

"...It is very hard. It needed lot of imagination and guessing and-" Ica suddenly raised his head.

**Theme end**

"**He** just made his move. We have to get out of here now!" Ica suddenly shouted.

"Who's he?!" Illumina asked.

Ica didn't answer and grabbed her hand and made her run to the corridor she went through. They continued until they reached the wall.

"It's a dead end," Illumina said.

"Not for long," Ica replied.

He raised his hand and started whispering. He then moved his hand up and down. Light started to appear in front of her and she is covered by the light.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 2.

Chapter 3: A way out of the underground?


	4. Prologue Act: Chapter 3

AC: This is the chapter 3. It is another short one, but when the prologue ends, it will be longer.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Any way out of the underground?**

Tigerslash stopped searching and was crying on the ground.

"Illumina. *Sniff* No! I lost you. What am I going to say to the ruler when I'll see him and the other Overworlder friends you have? That I fail to protect you? I also didn't even have time to say that I love you," Tigerslash said on the ground. "If only you- ARGH! MY EYES!" Tigerslash screamed when a flash of light appeared right in his eyes.

He put his hand in front of him for a few seconds until he looked in front of him. He saw Illumina right there. He ran at her and hugged her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! I'M SO GLAD!" Tigerslash screamed, crying of joy this time.

"Tigerslash! Sorry I made you so worry. I was in a strange room where I found him." Illumina said pointing to Ica.

Tigerslash looked at Ica and put Illumina behind her.

"Who are you?!" Tigerslash grunted at him.

"I'm Ica. I'm here to find the Cothica, but first...We have to get out of here now," Ica replied with a neutral voice and ignoring Tigerslash aggressive behavior.

"Get out of here? Why's that?" Tigerslash asked.

"Danger is coming here and we will die if we take too long. This place is a holy place not control by the Cothica, so he can act anytime he wants here. There is nothing to stop him in this temple. He will send his minions soon," Ica explained.

He started walking to a wall. He raised his hand, pressed a brick and a secret passage revealed itself. The other two saw the passage.

"Tigerslash. We have to go. He might be telling the true," Illumina told her friend.

"Are you cra-" Tigerslash was cut by a scary and inhuman scream that no creature can do. It made both Tigerslash and Illumina jumped of fear when they heard it. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

"Follow me," Ica said.

They walked in the secret passage and through a corridor.

"Do you know an exit?" Tigerslash asked suspiciously.

"Of course. You just have to follow me," Ica said.

Tigerslash looked at Ica with suspicion while Illumina nodded and walked by his side. Tigerslash saw this and stood between them.

"I'm sure he's getting us into a trap and not to an escape route. Just be careful," Tigerslash quietly said at Illumina.

"I don't think so. I'm sure he will help us," Illumina replied.

"You can be so naïf sometime Illumina," Tigerslash replied looking at her.

"Over here," Ica said, oblivious to their little talk.

They followed him to a stairs and they started climbing it when the ground suddenly started trembling.

"! Hurry! He's starting to manifest himself!" Ica shouted less calm. Ica started running and the other two ran after him.

**Lunar Eternal blue: Growing Fear theme**

"Who's this he?!" Illumina shouted.

"Yeah! Someone made up?" Tigerslash asked suspiciously.

"I wish he was only a part of my mind. Sadly, it isn't the case and he is extremely powerful. I cannot face him if we take too much time," Ica replied.

Tigerslash looked at him and saw that he was serious and afraid of whatever he was implying. He said nothing and knew he had to trust him a little.

"Stop...He already started," Ica said.

The two stopped running when he stopped. They looked around them, but saw nothing for a while. Only silence was present in the passage. A sound was suddenly made and they searched the source of it. A wall started to distort itself far away and they would have been ambush of they didn't stop. The stone glue thing was blue and it took the shape of knight in armor.

"Knight?!...But they look like it's not coming from here," Illumina quietly said. She knew about history and recognised the armor looking like those of the France army during the eleven century.

"Maybe," Tigerslash was all he could reply.

He prepared himself to strike when Ica raised the left part of his cape.

"Get out of our way!" he shouted.

Energy came out of his cape and it flew near the ceiling and then charged at the knight. They immediately broke into pieces.

"We have no time for you!" Ica ordered while turned at the two others. "Go!"

They ran through the corridor and more knights appeared. Tigerslash said nothing, but he felt that Ica was extremely powerful; more than any creatures of Perim and even more powerful than Aa'une if faced alone in his final form, long ago in the past.

"We have to hurry. He will send more powerful being eventually," Ica warned.

"How do you know that?!" Tigerslash shouted at Ica.

"His power is growing. You can feel it," Ica replied looking at Tigerslash.

Tigerslash looked at him and knew he was telling the true. He could fell something malicious around him without being present. He remembered what Ica said that he could enter in holy place not claim by the Cothica. He didn't believe anything he said about the Cothica, but this event was very strange. He said nothing and looked at Illumina who showed sign of exhaustion. Tigerslash took her in his arms and kept running.

"Illumina! Use your scanner and get out of here!" Tigerslash shouted.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" she replied.

Ica didn't understand what was going on between the two, but he focused on moving forward. More knights were blocking their part.

Ica raised his cape again and the same energy appeared and destroyed them.

"He's trying to make us lose time," Illumina realised.

"What?" Tigerslash shouted surprised. "Also...He's not even here and he knows where we are."

"You don't know anything about him and its best you ignore it," Ica answered.

They continued running through the corridor and turned left. A wall appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"What is that?!" Tigerslash shouted.

"A trap," Ica and Illumina replied.

"Wh- I forgot about those!" Tigerslash shouted with a face palm.

They looked behind them and saw knights appearing from the walls.

"What now?!" Tigerslash shouted panicking a little.

"I need some time to figure out how to open the door," Ica calmly. He put his hands on the wall and said: "Give me some time."

"I'll help you too Ica. It will be faster." Illumina said.

"Sure. Leave all the fight to me," Tigerslash replied with a smile. "**Flash kick!**"

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete - Brave Warriors (Battle theme)**

He threw energy at one of the knight and blasted the knight with a hit. The knight exploded into pieces. Tigerslash charged at the other one and attack with a Vine snare at it. He pulled it and gave it a punch at the head and blew it up.

"What should I search?" Illumina asked.

"Use the crystal around your neck to search for a secret passage. There must be something we are not aware of. I can use my ability to see behind the wall. Let's just hope Tigerslash can fight long enough," Ica replied.

"It's Tigerslash. So there is no need to be worry," Illumina said with a smile before adding: "He can fight them without trouble."

Tigerslash started beating up the blue knights one by one. The blue knights were weak and his attacks exploded each of them one by one.

"**Rock Wave!**" Tigerslash shouted.

He gave a punch to the ground and rock raised and crushed the blue knight without any trouble. He charged at them and gave a kick and broke the head of one of them. He jumped backward to evade swords and countered with another rock wave. He raised the ground and created a wall. He used this moment to regain his breath.

"Better hurry up! They keep coming endlessly!" Tigerslash shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it is hard to find anything to open the wall. I hope it's not behind it," Illumina said.

"There shouldn't be any trouble. I know one thing, is that they're easy to fight. I did not expect them to become as frail as granite," Tigerslash commented with a smirk.

Tigerslash charged at them again and he beat them with his power. He rolled on the ground, broke the legs of blue knights and he used his power to defeat each of them. Tigerslash saw one of them giving a punch and he blocked it with his hand. The hand of the statue broke at the contact of his hand.

"Granite...Even more fragile than that," Tigerslash realised.

He continued fighting them.

"Come on! Is that all you can do?!" Tigerslash shouted with a smirk.

"Do not provoke him!" Ica shouted.

"That's all what he can do. I don't think it is as scary as you made me belief. He must be a...Pussy." Tigerslash arrogantly said with a smile.

Suddenly, the ground shook again. It was more violent than before.

"You provoke him. He can be a sadist and he enjoys giving pain...You just ask him to make you suffer more," Ica said looking at Tigerslash as if he was stupid. "You also forgot that he needed to increase his presence here. His manifestation isn't too strong now, but you are helping him."

Tigerslash looked at Ica and heard a sound as if he was an idiot. He turned at the direction of the walls and he saw new knights coming out. He saw that they were different. They were completely dark. They stood up and they were bigger than the blue one. They had longer sword on them and they were more powerful. Tigerslash looked at them.

"They just change color. **Granite Balls!**" Tigerslash shouted.

He raised his hand and he threw granite balls at them. He hit them a few times and they moved a little backward, but had no damage. He looked at them and he saw five black stone knight coming at them. Tigerslash attacked them. Nothing happened to them and his attacks were useless. They approached slowly and surely steps by steps.

"This is not good. I can't hurt them at all and they are not destructible," Tigerslash said.

"That's good for us. You asked them to act more strongly and you got it," Ica said.

"You had to say that he was a pussy," Illumina said. She added: "That's not even the right insult! You should have said that he was a weakling. It is more in the context."

Two more dark knights appeared with evil face glaring at Illumina.

"Come on! I was only explaining what the right thing was too said! I wasn't really insulting you!" Illumina shouted.

"Illumina!" Tigerslash shouted and grabbing her attention. "That is so helping us right now."

"Do not talk to him! Let's find an exit now and-" Ica was cut by Illumina.

"I found it!" Illumina said with a smile.

She found a switch thanks to the crystal and pressed it. The wall blocking them raised and they could one again ran away.

Ica turned around and he raised his hand. He threw an attack of pure energy and destroyed the dark knights and they blew up in pieces.

"Let's go because more are coming," Ica said.

The two others nodded as they continued running. They were surprise by the fact that nothing appeared from the walls after what just happened. They found stairs and climbed it. They reached the top and were at the surface. They looked around and saw nothing.

"Did he just give up?" Tigerslash asked.

"No. He isn't the type to give up...Unless it is something he had planned," Ica said with a serious tone in his voice that is different than his usual one.

The ground shook again in the city.

"We have to get out of here," Ica ordered.

"I think you are right. Illumina. You have to port out now!" Tigerslash ordered.

"But...Alright." Illumina said.

"**Come on now Miss Illumina. You shouldn't leave them behind. Not when you are our...Welcome guest.**" a voice that resonated around them said with cruelty and some weird cheerful tone in it's voice.

"Who's that?! Show yourself!" Tigerslash shouted.

"It's he...His name is Tenebrae," Ica said grunting with fury.

"**Finally telling them my name Ica. Now...Let's have a nice...**" he then laughed lightly. "**Chat together.**"

The voice awaked fear in Tigerslash and Illumina heart while Ica was very defensive for any bad surprise Tenebrae had.

* * *

AC: This is the end of Chapter 3.

Chapter 4: A cursed chat.


	5. Prologue Act: Final Chapter

AC: This is the final chapter of the prologue Arc. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A cursed chat**

"A...chat?" Illumina asked a little afraid.

"**Of course a chat. Do you expect me and destroy you already? I like staying in the cliché. You know, letting the enemy lives longer until the big climax. Also, it's just too soon for that. Where's the fun in killing everyone without having fun first?**" the voice of Tenebrae replied before chuckling.

"What do you want Tenebrae? You are still trap in this dimension and you will not go out! Cothica defeated you long ago and will once again," Ica grunted at it.

"**Yes...Cothica defeated me...But it was long ago. Let's not bring the past right now...First...I want to give you a welcome back to Perim Ica. You sure have slept for a long time,**" Tenebrae said with a scary voice. It was gentle, in a scary way.

"Long time. I am not interested in this," Ica replied.

"How long did he slept?" Illumina asked quietly.

"**That is a good question Miss Illumina. It is good to see that you are more interested in Ica than Tigerslash and Ica himself,**" Tenebrae laughed for a few seconds.

Tigerslash looked at Ica and grunted. Jealously awoke in him and Tenebrae saw it and the reaction was the one he guessed.

"It is only curiosity. I asked much more question to Tigerslash when I met him anyway," Illumina replied.

"**Grrr...Don't get in my nerve dear Illumina,**" Tenebrae replied voice a little angry by her replied. It wasn't what he expected. "**To answer your question. It was one million solans he was asleep. One million. He sure is a sloth one this bastard. One question... Who's going to tell a secret?" **he cheerfully said. He chuckled and said: **"Too late for that, the answer is me. I am preparing for my great come back. I am returning to Perim. It will not be a concert I'm afraid. Just doing my duties. It is only a matter of time now...As always.**"

"That's not a big secret. That is why I woke up," Ica replied.

"Tenebrae...What are you duties?" Illumina asked.

"**I'm coming back for one reason...But you will not know it now. Haha...Anyway...Let's get back to the topic. You sure want to know what I have done long ago to be here. Of course, you don't know where the here is,**" Tenebrae giggled.

"We have done enough talking to you. Let's go before it is too late," Ica ordered the others.

Illumina hesitated, but Tigerslash took Illumina and they walked away when black thunder stroke in front of them.

"**It is very impolite to walk away when someone is talking to you! Especially when this someone is me! You deserve a little punishment Ica,**" the voice of Tenebrae dangerously grunted. "**Although,** **I will not punish you now...Just when I will have finish what I came here for. Do not worry...I will definitely kill you. The killing part is not now,**" he chuckled again.

"Let us out of here. Illumina...Port out now. It is too dangerous," Tigerslash ordered.

"Alright," Illumina replied listening to him this time.

She took out her scanner when a black thunder stroke nears her.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed when the lighting stroke. She felt the strength of the thunder and her scanner flew away. Illumina flied and landed on the ground.

"ILLUMINA!" Tigerslash screamed running by her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Illumina replied.

"**Good news! For you...I just made her jump far and high. That was pleasant...It would have been more if I hit her right? Maybe I can do it now...No...but the scanner...Is not an option. Let me borrow it for now. I might be evil, but I love technology,**" Tenebrae said before laughing evilly.

A black dome covered the blue scanner on the ground.

"**I'm evil right?**" Tenebrae asked.

"LET HER OUT OF HERE!" Tigerslash screamed at the entity.

"**No...Where is the fun when a life is not in danger?**" Tenebrae asked.

Tigerslash grunted when he felt Illumina pat his shoulder.

"Calm down. I don't think we should make him mad...Or saying anything else like that. I mean...I don't like his sadism or something like that," Illumina said at Tigerslash.

"Listen to her. We must always remain calm against him," Ica warned.

"Don't tell me what to do Ica," Tigerslash said.

"**There is no fun when no one is infuriated. Okay...I think we should continue the talk now...By that...I mean me talking. My voice is fabulous,**" Tenebrae said.

The three were silent. It almost blew the overworlder and human mind when he said that.

"Meh..." Illumina said; meaning not that much.

"Bad," Tigerslash replied.

"Awful," Ica calmly said.

"**...F*** you. Let's continues now. Time for something important. Ica...I'm sure you want to find something. You are searching for the Cothica right?**" Tenebrae asked.

"I will find Cothica and we will stop you from doing anything bad." Ica replied with resolution in his voice.

"**Good luck with that. You search for Cothica...But there is one problem. Where can you find Cothica? Hum...Where? Even I don't know where the Cothica is...But you don't know it either. You looked lost and the reaction you have is showing that you indeed ignored the where. Hahahahaha! Without Cothica...You cannot stop me! Worse...NO ONE CAN STOP ME! FEAR MY POWER!"**

The ground shook again and they all lost their balance. They felt on the ground and were suddenly blind by the darkness. After a few seconds, the darkness changed of shape and it turned from dark to shining darkness and purple. They could now see each other's. Tigerslash hung his hand against Illumina and be sure he won't lose her. The place seemed like it is coming from a nightmare.

"**This is a more appropriate place to talk Ica. Illumina...I hope you like this place.**" Tenebrae said.

Illumina said nothing and was afraid of the current location.

"Do not worry. I'll protect you with my life," Tigerslash said while looking at her with a small smile.

"**It is time. The clock is starting to tic Ica. Can you hear it? Tic Tac Tic Tac. My return begins now and Cothica is nowhere to be found. You'll have to find it to stop me...But can you do it or will you end up failing?**" Tenebrae asked before laughing loudly.

"You are starting to repeat yourself Tenebrae. I will find the Cothica and we will stop you from doing your evil desire! I will do anything to stop you," I ca replied.

"**Oh no! I'm so afraid of you. I don't know what I'll do.**" the voice of Tenebrae replied with a mocking tone. "**You know I'm sarcastic. I will do anything to be in your way Ica. I intend to be free and do anything I want when I'm out of here! The problem is that you are too much powerful Ica. You will only be in my path and you will pass any obstacles without any trouble. I also have to punish you. Alright...for your punishement Ica!**"

Four pyramids appeared. There were gray and seemed like they were empty. They moved around Ica who tried to use his power to push them away. He jumped to the left but the pyramids where too much fast and it trapped him. A gray bubble appeared around Ica.

"**Time for the fun,**" Tenebrae said.

The gray bubble sent some lighting.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Ica screamed when he felt his power sealed by brutal force. He felt on his knee and continued screaming.

"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!" Illumina screamed at Tenebrae.

She slipped from the grasp of Tigerslash and ran at the direction of Ica. She tried to destroy the bubble but nothing happened. It was too solid for her. She continued hitting it even if it was useless.

"**Alright. I think it will be enough. Sadly...You will die if I continue...And I want to make you suffer even more and...I don't want to kill you,**" Tenebrae said boringly.

The pyramids disappeared and Ica was freed. Illumina moved by the side of the giant knight and she looked at him worried.

"Are you alright?" Illumina asked. She moved her hand against the back of his helmet.

"I'm fine," Ica weakly said.

"**You are now defenceless Ica. Your power has been sealed by my greater power! On another note Ica, you should know that you cannot kill me. Cothica couldn't...Neither can you. Also, Ica, I will convince you to join my side,**" Tenebrae said. He then laughed evilly.

"I will never join your side! It is clear as the blue sky!" Ica replied. "You will not make me change my mind!"

"**Poor Ica. You are blind to the true...Or maybe you do not remember everything...You overslept after all. Ha ha ha...Ica...Little Ica...You need to remember everything. If you don't...Then you will be caught into the darkness, which I represent ironically since I want you to remember everything. Ica...You are now, but a bug. Travel and search for the Cothica. You will discover...Betrayal! HAHAHAHAHA! I can guarantee you.** **Now...I have to make you suffer mentally. It might trigger your memory. I will give something special...A curse that will slowly kill someone you hold dear in your heart Ica.**"

"Tenebrae. You are just giving empty threat. They cannot betray me...I do not trust any of them. I'm sure you seal my memories Tenebrae. There are a few things you want to temper with," Ica said.

Tigerslash walked by the side of Illumina and he held her hand again.

"Also...I hold no one in my heart. I just awoke and I have bound with no one," Ica replied with confidence.

"**...Hahahaha...Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Tenebrae laughing powerfully and loudly like a maniac. After a minute, he finally calmed down. "**That is soo much funny Ica! I thought I was going to die because I laugh too much! Dear Ica...Dear little...little...LITTLE Ica! You are so blind. You said that you have bound to no one. You meant that you care for no one. It is all but lies. You just woke up...But you already care for someone. You are blind to your own heart. You shook her hand! She was worried for you and in your heart, you felt like someone care for you. You care of Illumina. You want to be sure nothing bad happened to her...So you lie to me! Also...Illumina insulted me...She said that I was a bastard. Ica...It is your fault. Remember it and say that in your mind: «Illumina will suffer and die because of me». Say it in your mind dear little Ica. Repeat those words in your mind, until it broke apart. Illumina...You are now curse by my power Illumina. By now I mean soon. I'm sorry dear Illumina...But you will have to die for me. Too bad,**" Tenebrae chuckled after saying that.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tigerslash screamed.

"She hasn't done anything to you! Pick me!" Ica shouted.

"Or me!" Tigerslash shouted.

A blast of energy stroke and Tigerslash flew away from her. Thunder felt from the dark sky and it hit Illumina.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Illumina screamed in pain and in fear.

She felt on the ground and the lighting stopped. She breathed heavily and with exhaustion.

"**Illumina...You are now merging on the path of death. If it was only that...The scanner will not work for you! You cannot escape from Perim. You cannot return to your world and end the curse. Even if you have the scanner, it will not answer to you. There is no escape from this. Ica...The time starts for you before she dies. You have to find a cure, but...Will you find it?**" Tenebrae asked chuckling.

"I will rescue you Illumina. I promise," Ica said.

"You...You will pay for this!" Tigerslash shouted. He tan by her side and said: "Illumina! Hang in there. Everything will be fine," he took her in his arms and lifted her.

"**Anyway...It is time to make my leave. Have fun.** **And remember...Time is moving forward and forward only. Hahahahaha!**"

The darkness surrounding them disappeared and they were back in the city. Tigerslash looked at Illumina and comforted her.

"He is gone. Tenebrae is gone. I think he had finish his business...We are lucky he didn't intent to kill us right now," Ica said. His voice was calm, but there was a hint of anger and fear.

"You can let me down. I can walk you know," Illumina said.

"...Alright," Tigerslash replied slowly.

He put Illumina down and she was on her feet.

"Illumina...It's all my fault...I'm sorry. If only I had all of my power...I would have broken the curse easily. I...I don't know what I can do anymore," Ica said. He was now confused about himself. He had lost his power and didn't know what he could do.

"What can we do?" Illumina asked.

"I don't know and...Where's the scanner?" Tigerslash asked.

"My scanner...I don't know," Illumina said.

"He brought it with him...Just I case you try anything. I can only think of that. Illumina...I had to save you...I just need to find a way," Ica said.

Tigerslash looked at Illumina: "I think I know how."

"You know how?" Illumina asled.

"We need to find our best muge. He will find something. I'm sure of it."

"Alright. I'll follow you until she is safe. It is my fault that everything happens to her," Ica replied.

Tigerslash looked at Ica, but said nothing.

"You can come."

"Thank you Illumina," Ica said.

They trio walked away at the direction of the Overworlder high muge.

**Prologue Arc End.**

* * *

This is the end of the prologue.

Next arc: The cursed human.

Chapter 1: The Overworlder general.


	6. Act 1: Chapter 1

AC: Here's the first chapter of Act 1. I hope you will like it. It is all about rescue.

**Summary of Act 1: **Illumina had been cursed by a dangerous being. She needed to get cure of the curse or she will die. The Chaotic player must only count on the creatures and the mysterious Ica to save her or it is over. Time is running out for her, the death is coming closer.

* * *

**Act 1: Cursed human**

**Chapter 1: The Overworlder General**

Tigerslash walked by the side of Illumina until they reached the water gate. Ica was in front of them and guided them at the direction of the exit. After an hour, they reached the exit and looked down of the floating city.

"Where are we now?" Ica asked a little confuse.

"From what I see...We are near the high muge we are searching. We are lucky." Tigerslash said with a small smile.

"That is good news," Illumina comment with a smile. She started to sweat on her forehead and gave sigh of weakness she was trying to hide.

Tigerslash and Ica noticed it.

"We should hurry. We don't have unlimited time," Tigerslash said worried for the one he loved.

"I'm fine...Nothing is wrong with me," Illumina said, using her hand to get rid of the sweat.

"We cannot see the Lake-Ken-I-Po from here...But I can find out the track once we reach the ground. I felt like we are being farther away if we stay for too long," Tigerslash said.

"Then we should get down right now," Ica said agreeing with him.

The moved in front of the gate and walked through it. They were suddenly teleported to the ground. They walked and stopped for now. Tigerslash looked around and used his nose to orient himself. He found the smell that helped him to the right direction. The ground was covered with grass and also some flower. They were near a route of brown color moving at two different directions. One was moving to the north and another one to the south. One of them was guiding to Kiru city and the other one to the lake. Tigerslash looked around for a while until he smiled.

"I found it. We have to move to the south. It is a little confusing this route without any tips. You know Illumina that the route does have a similar path elsewhere were the north and the south bring you to the opposite direction we are now," Tigerslash said.

"Alright. So we have to go by there to go to the north. I can walk without problem for now...But the night might come eventually," Illumina said.

"It is true. We should move during the day. It is safer that way," Ica nodded with his head. He closed his eyes and he started walking.

Tigerslash and Illumina walked by his side and said nothing. They followed the road for an hour and time moved forward. Illumina felt some pain in her chest, but managed to hide it inside of her. She looked at Ica and he was still focusing on something.

"Ica...What are you doing?" Illumina asked, uncertain if she should ask it.

Ica said nothing.

"Ica...Did you hear me? What are you doing?" Illumina asked again.

"Hum...Sorry...I was busy. I tried to find a way to break the curse. You cannot see it, but the curse is inside of me. I'm trying to find a way to awake my power once again. I'm currently a dead weight to anyone. I have a few of my power still within me I can use...But it will not be enough in our current situation. I can barely fight another creature with it. Tenebrae...He will do anything to stop us...I need to be powerful once again or I will not be able to protect anyone and find the Cothica. Maybe I can reactivate my power...And be powerful enough to break the curse. Illumina...I'm sorry for the curse. It is my fault you are in this predicament. I'll help you get rid of it before it kills you," his voice had some guilt in it.

"I'm fine. I don't feel that bad," Illumina replied with a smile.

"It is a curse that will slowly worsen," Ica warned before elaborating: "You might eventually be too weak to do anything. It is as if the death is being called right now...I will not tell you anything else about it. Rest assure that we will find a solution to this curse."

"I'm not worried. Tigerslash and you are here. Tigerslash always finds a way to help me when I need it and you have lots of knowledge," Illumina said without fear.

"You sure trust him a lot," Ica said with a lightly cheerful voice.

"I'm always here to watch her when we are together...If only the scanner was in her grasp and usable...She would have been safe," Tigerslash grunted angry at the situation.

"Yeah...I'm always with my scanner...It is my first time without it in Perim," Illumina commented.

"That is-" Tigerslash is interrupted by a sound. It sounded like an engine working and resonating around them. They looked around and they saw nothing. The ground shook as if something was coming at their direction: "I know that sound. Move out of the road."

They moved out of the road. The sound was not loud and they saw coming in front of them a big vehicle. It was a vehicle transporting military rolling at the direction of Kiru city. A sound was made in the warship and it stopped near them. It looked like a ship, but it was made to roll on the ground with his red wheels. It was painted with blue color and with Overworld symbol on it. It was a tall and large ship.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

They raised their head and they saw the commander of the ship looking at them.

"Sivar Toborn...It's Sivar Toborn. Hello there general. Soldier Tigerslash is here," he saluted the general with his right hand.

Sivar Toborn looked at Tigerslash. He then looked at Illumina and he smiled at both of them.

"Tigerslash...Illumina! It's good to see both of you again. So...You were on an adventure again I see...Who's the one by your side?" Sivar asked with suspicion.

He was an Overworlder who had the appearance of a lion with his brown skin and red long mane around his head. He had a long tail at his back ending with a red puff of fur. He wore a metal plate on his left hand, a blue armor on his chest, but not his belly and metal plates for his legs. He was muscular and he had on his back a long saber.

His mane was currently flying to the left side of his lion head while his fingers were pointing at Ica.

"My name is Ica," Ica politely said while looking at the lion man.

"He's with us. We were exploring the lost city and we found him living inside of it in a secret passage," Illumina said.

"Do not say anything about Tenebrae please. He cannot believe us yet," Ica silently warned.

"You found him in the city? I'm impressed by your skill Illumina. This will surely give us an average to the Underworld...Speaking of the Underworld. You should be careful while traveling. Our guards spotted a few of them walking around this sector and I was sent to investigate. I recommend you to come with me and I'll bring you to Kiru city. You will be safe and we will talk to Ica while we travel there. It might be interesting to know about Kaizeph: The city of element," Sivar suggested with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go to Lake-Ken-I-Po," Tigerslash replied with an apology voice. "We have to meet him soon. Illumina got something in the city and we need his knowledge to help her. Nothing can help her in Kiru city."

"She seems to be doing just fine," the replied general of the Overworld.

"She only seemed fine." Ica corrected before explaining: "What she got could be dangerous. My...Knowledge is limited and I don't have enough power to help her...And I lack about mugic ability. I cannot have a mugicien in me."

"I would want to escort you there safely. Sadly, our king called us back to the city and discuss about the strategic against the Underworlders. I think. I will also give him the message about your success in finding some secret in the lost city," Sivar replied smiling at them. He looked at Ica with suspicion, but he nodded at him, quietly saying to never try anything against his tribe: "Soldier! Let's roll up! Good-bye and hang in there Illumina. He will find a way to help you."

The vehicle then rolled away. The three looked at it and said nothing.

"It's...impressive. I've been sleeping for so long...I didn't even saw what became of the tribe...This place is so...different. I don't even have grasped a small portion of it," Ica admitted looking at the ship.

"This place as a lot of surprise. We should keep moving now," Tigerslash said.

Illumina continued walking with Ica behind them.

They continued walking when the sun started to go down. The place was starting to have less grass on the ground. It became rockier around them.

"We are here," Tigerslash said with a small smile.

They looked at Lake-Ken-I-Po and Ica gasped a little. He didn't recognise the lake for a while, proof that he was sleeping for a long, long, long time. The lake had crystal blue water, but more importantly, at the middle of the lake, the castle of the great muge was there. They looked at the castle and they stayed there for a while.

"We shouldn't stand there. We are losing precious time," Tigerslash said looking at Illumina.

They then started walking at the direction of the castle. Long ago, the castle was under control of Najarin, the greatest muge of the Overworld and also Perim. They were in front of the giant gate, standing in front of them. The gate was made of wood.

"I will finally meet the high muge. Although I was hoping not in this condition...And also not by being attack by an Underworlder like my grandfather," Illumina breathed a little stronger than usual and Tigerslash noticed it. He was sure that the curse was getting worsen now.

Tigerslash knocked the door.

"This is Tigerslash! I need to talk to you right now! We have an emergency here and we need your wisdom to save her!"

The door suddenly opened.

"Let's go. He let us enter inside," Tigerslash said.

They walked inside and they walked at a long corridor. They walked until something got out behind them. It was an unknown shadow creature. Five of them were here and they grabbed Ica and pulled him against a wall by surprise.

"What?!" Illumina shouted surprise.

"I do not know who you are giant one...But I'm not taking any risk," a voice with wisdom said at the end of the corridor.

"High muge! We came here to meet you. We need your help. Illumina life is on the line," Tigerslash said.

They heard footstep, but no replies. They waited for the high muge to join them. Illumina saw him appearing and she gasped surprise.

The high muge wore multiple rings on his fingers, had a long blue cape/cloak, a long pointed hat like a wizard's hat and he has pointed shoes. His skin was light blue, light blue eyes and a long white beard. He looked like an humanoid, close to a normal human.

"Incredible...You're...Najarin," Illumina said.

It was indeed Najarin, he seemed only a little more older and no one knows how he could live so long.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the first chapter of the first Act. The prologue is done and story will start to move forward.

Next chapter: Meeting the High Muge.


	7. Act 1: Chapter 2

AC: Here's the second chapter of Act 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the High Muge**

Najarin walked at the direction of the group and he looked at Illumina.

"Yes...I am Najarin. You're face hold some similarity to a human friend I have long ago, he didn't come back since the moment he announced to Maxxor that he wouldn't be able to port to Perim anymore. It was three thousand solans from now." Najarin commented with nostalgia.

"I'm his granddaughter. You can release Ica. He is not dangerous."

Ica was still pined against a wall by shadow creatures and they could hear him grunting in annoyance.

"You better release me now Najarin. I have no time for this," Ica warned. He wasn't angry but his voice showed his annoyance.

"Who are you? I never see you before," Najarin said.

"He's Ica...Let me explain to you," Illumina said. She then coughed. Tigerslash saw this.

"Let me explain it to you myself. Illumina...You should sit on a chair and conserve your strength," Tigerslash suggested.

They walked to the library of the castle, except for Ica who slid on the wall by the shadow creatures. Illumina then saw on a chair and she closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"You can start talking now," Najarin said.

"Alright. You see...It all started when Illumina convinced me to explore the city of the elements," Tigerslash started.

"There is nothing to be found there. It was just a lost of time to explore the city," Najarin said.

"This is what we thought, but Illumina found a secret passage where we ran for our lives to escape traps putted there, earth, fire, air and water trap. After this, I was too exhausted to continue and Illumina explored it on her own. She then disappeared somewhere and I was worried because...She was gone," Tigerslash said nervously.

"I was in a secret room where I found a-" Illumina was cut by Ica.

"*Cough! Cough!*" Ica unnaturally coughed.

"Something," Illumina said a little annoyed before continuing: "It then guided me to a room with a giant mirror. Inside of it...Ica was there and he used it to come out of the mirror. After this, he was by my side and we got out of there fast because a he was awakening."

"The **he** is a dangerous and evil being that is not here...But he can create and send soldier to the city. We fought them and ran out of the city, but he stopped us near the gate. He putted a curse on Ica and blocked most of his power. He then...Put one on Illumina...Killing her slowly. We don't know what to do...Maybe a mugic can save her...So we come to you," Tigerslash said looking at him with hope and fear.

"...Alright," Najarin said. He gave a nod and the shadow creatures disappeared, freeing Ica who went to a neutral expression, with his eyes only.

"Thank you for releasing me Najarin," Ica politely said.

"It is because I knew that Tigerslash was honest. So...Why are you here? Why were you remained hidden in the city?" Najarin asked.

"I was sleeping until the time has come for me to wake up when Perim will be in grave danger. The time has come. I must find the Cothica before it is too late."

"The Cothica?" Najarin asked surprise. "It doesn't exist...But...If you were never found...Then maybe-"

"*Keuf!*" Illumina started coughing a few times. "I...I..." She slide from her chair and felt on the ground. She breathed strongly and painfully. "Urgh!" she shouted in pain. She had her hands against her chest.

**Lunar Eternal blue theme: Heart-Shaped Tears**

"ILLUMINA!" Tigerslash screamed rushing by her side. "Enough talking and heal her!"

"Calm down...Bring her to the bed. I'll find a mugic that might help her," Najarin replied as he remained calm.

Tigerslash took gently Illumina on his arms and he brought her to a room. He saw a bed and he putted her on the bed. Her head rested against a pillow and Illumina had her eyes closed. Even so, they trembled a lot by the pain she is on.

"Ahhh..." Illumina whined lightly. She tried to stand up.

"Rest on the bed Illumina," Tigerslash gently said as he pushed back on the bed. "You need to conserve your strength Illumina." Ica joined them in the chamber and he sat beside Tigerslash while leaving their space. "Hang in there Illumina. Najarin is getting the mugic you'll need to get better," he put his right pawn on her forehead and patted it. He felt her forehead bowling and it was covered with sweat.

"Did you try to overdo it? You are in a very bad shape. You should have let one of us carrying you," Ica said looking on the ground with guilt on his eyes.

"Urgh...What is it Ica?" Illumina asked weakly.

"It's...My fault...Everything that happened to you is my fault. If I didn't care just a little for you...Tenebrae wouldn't have cursed you."

"Ica...Do not feel guilty. I...Provoke him. I insult him and...He cursed me."

"No...He needed a motif...An excuse to curse you. He is the type to bring pain to anyone," Ica said looking at her. "It's my fault...I want to be sure you are find and safe before I search for the Cothica."

"Ica..." Illumina said nothing for a while. She coughed.

"Illumina...Stay quiet please. You need to relax and regain your health. Najarin will soon come with the mugic to save you...Najarin is the best mugician of all Perim," Tigerslash said as he continued patting her forehead.

"Ica...Why...Tenebrae is doing this?" Illumina asked.

"...I don't know. I don't know him that much. I only know that he is an evil being who loved to cause destruction and to break the balance of life."

"How are you feeling right now?" Tigerslash asked.

"Honestly...I'm in so much pain...I felt it climbing from the legs and arms...It's...painful. Argh! Aahh!" Illumina shook in pain. She turned her head weakly and looked at the two creatures. "I'm...such a weight." She said. "Getting curse...And get to both of you," she grunted in pain again.

"Illumina...Everything will be fine. Listen Illumina...You just have to fight the curse with everything you got. You might be a human but this Tenebrae cannot underestimate you. I will do anything to protect you and make sure you are safe. When you are healed...We will search for your scanner and I'll go anywhere to find it," Tigerslash whispered to her.

"Thank you," Illumina said.

Ica looked at Illumina. He moved his hands over his chest. No one saw that since it was under his cape.

"So...Cold." Illumina weakly said.

"Do not worry." Tigerslash replied. He put some sheet over her.

"...I am weak...I should have stop him," Ica said. He looked down for a second before raising his head and looking at Illumina.

"Ica...What...are you gonna do...When I'm fine?"

"I...To be honest...I'm not completely sure myself. I know I have to find the Cothica. It's a race against time, but...I cannot feel the presence very well," Ica walked closer to the bed. "I can only feel a faint presence of the Cothica. I...I think I have to search in the six holy temples and find anything I can. There might be a way to bring the Cothica to me instead of searching it."

Illumina raised her hand and she put it against the hand of Ica. It was on the metal of his gauntlet, but she didn't mind. Ica looked at Illumina confused, but he didn't mind her holding his hand. He looked at her.

"I know...You can do it...You can beat him," Illumina encouraged him.

"Hum...He's here," Tigerslash said when he heard him.

Najarin came back into the room with one mugic. He walked near Illumina and he looked at her. "I have one mugic that can help you...Then...I'll have to tell you something important," he wasn't smiling and Tigerslash felt bad news is coming. He showed a mugic stone of blue color. Illumina knew it was an Overworlder mugic. "Song of Resurgence."

The mugic stone flied in the air and a mugician came out of Najarin body. The seven notes are heard and a light covered the body of Illumina. She gasped for a second and when the effect of the mugic subsided. Illumina stood up.

"I feel better," she said with a smile.

**(Theme end)**

"That is good. The mugic was able to temporary inversed the effect of this curse," Najarin said.

"T-Temporary!" Tigerslash shouted surprised and worried.

"I understand. The mugic isn't powerful enough to destroy the curse," Ica commented.

"Yes. There is no mugic the Overworld currently possess that can end this curse. Also...Anywhere in Perim. I'm sorry for that," Najarin said.

"Can you do some research?" Tigerslash asked as he walked closer to Najarin. He seemed to order to do research.

"Calm down Tigerslash," Najarin. said

"Calm down...We don't have much time! Just do it and-" Tigerslash was cut by Najarin glare.

"You are losing your cool! If you panic, we will lose even more time," Najarin warned.

"Do you need help in your research?" Ica asked.

"Do you even know anything about mugic?" Najarin asked.

"...No...I know nothing about it. I can just use my energy to cast attack, but it is currently sealed as you know," Ica replied.

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry but...Even with the effect of the mugic...I cannot help Illumina," Najarin admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" Tigerslash shouted.

"Calm down my friend," Illumina asked with a smile. She tried to be brave, but inside, she was afraid.

"Can you explain to us please?" Ica said calmly.

Najarin looked at the three. Ica and Tigerslash were polar opposite. Ica was too much calm and collected while Tigerslash was panicking and letting his emotions controlling him.

"Alright. My knowledge of this curse is nothing at all. It will take too much time to create a mugic to save her. Even if I could create it...This curse is too much powerful for me to cast it. Mugic is powerful, but the one who cast the curse is much more powerful than any mugician in Perim," Najarin looked at them and he knew they were losing hope. "One mugic isn't strong enough and I am extremely talented at this...But I'm not a prodigy. I'm an expert in mugic only. I was the best in this domain until I had a student who bested me."

"Wait...There is a better mugician than you? I thought you were the best," Tigerslash said.

"Me too. I heard that no one is superior to you," Illumina said.

"That is because he doesn't want to be consider as the best of the world. He is not like me. He cannot hide that easily and he has a few...Vices and strange desires that made him vulnerable. He is the best and he can create a mugic extremely fast," Najarin said.

"Where is he?" Tigerslash asked loudly. "We need to find him fast so we can save her!"

"...He is not here anymore. He finished 20 solans ago his study with me. He surpasses me 23 solans ago to be honest, but he hasn't finished everything at that time. I'm proud and ashamed of him at the same time," Najarin explained.

"Where is he?" Tigerslash asked with a stronger voice.

"If we don't have time. You should tell us now please," Ica said.

"Sorry. I guess I start doing that for a while now. He lives in the desert of the Mipedian territory. Precisely: Al Mipedim," Najarin answered.

"...Wait...He's a mipedian...We have to put our trust and Illumina survival on a mipedian! Are you-" Tigerslash was cut by Illumina.

"Then this is where we are going then. I know most mipedians are kind like Overworlders when you don't anger them or provoke them," Illumina said with a smile. "It's not the Underworld or Mount Pillar."

"You shouldn't be upset about it. We are in good term with them and you shouldn't express hatred toward them," Najarin said looking at Tigerslash.

"You are all creatures of Perim after all. It shouldn't be that hard," Ica said.

"You live in the pass Ica," Illumina replied. She started to cough once again.

"It's your only hope now," Najarin said closing his eyes.

"...Fine," Tigerslash grunted who hated all of this, but for Illumina, he was ready to do it.

"Here's something you will need," Najarin said before they walked away. He gave them an object with a message written in Perim language. "It will give you the authorisation to enter in the Mipedian territory without too much trouble. Most mipedians respected this authorisation and won't attack you. Of course, there is a few that won't care about it."

"We shall go now. We don't have much time," Tigerslash said.

"I think you can use the Flux Bauble to win some time," Najarin suggested.

"Thank you Najarin. Sorry for shouting," Tigerslash said a little nervous.

"I understand why. It is obvious why."

Tigerslash blushed when he knew he was talking about his crush for Illumina.

"Let's go," Ica said.

Tigerslash took Illumina in his arms while Ica took the Flux Bauble Najarin gave him.

"Thank you Najarin for your help," Tigerslash said.

"Good luck," Najarin replied.

"We will save her," Ica nodded at Najarin.

"Thank you for the help Najarin. It's good to see a friend of my grandfather," Illumina said before coughing a little.

Ica activated the Flux Bauble and they disappeared.

"...It is good that we finally mastered Flux Bauble," Najarin commented. "There is no random encounter."

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Traveling to the desert.


End file.
